


Bus Ride/First Time (version 2)

by Zanne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teenchester, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanne/pseuds/Zanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's car needs a little loving care and attention, so until that's completed, his father suggests another way to get to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Ride/First Time (version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to agent_jl36 for agreeing to beta. Kripke owns all. (Originally posted: 7/17/10)

It smelled like dirty sweat socks and spoiled milk.

Dean stared warily into the mouth of the hulking yellow behemoth that idled at the curb, and his entire life flashed before his eyes.

Maybe he should just walk to school.

He was all ready to back up and hitchhike his way there when the kids behind him got impatient and surged forward, forcing him onto the bus. Dean stumbled up the stairs, glaring over his shoulder at the offending personages that dared to touch his leather jacket, even as they pushed by him to get the best seats.

“You gettin’ on or what, kid?” the bus driver asked, hand already resting on the gearshift. “Take a seat.”

Dean frowned at the driver, who did not look suitably impressed by the sight, and reluctantly plopped down in the nearest empty seat next to a skinny, dark-haired boy with braces.

“Where’s your backpack?” the boy asked curiously, moving his own monstrosity onto his lap, a crumpled paper bag tucked beside him on the seat.

Dean shifted to avoid crushing what he guessed to be the kid’s lunch and shook his head. “Don’t need one.”

He turned his head to stare out of the window on the opposite side, hoping the kid got the message. It was blessedly quiet for nearly thirty seconds, before the boy started talking once more.

“I haven’t seen you on this bus before. Are you new?”

Dean continued to stare out the window, as if by ignoring the kid seated beside him, he might just disappear. But the question hung between them, and Dean finally grumbled. “My car broke down and needs some new parts. Until I get some cash to fix it, my dad says I’m takin’ the bus.” A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he admitted gruffly, “My brother’s never been happier.”

“Does he go to McKinley, too?”

“Nah, he’s in eighth grade.”

Dean settled back into his seat, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “Does it always smell like this?”

“Like what?”

“Gym class…and tuna fish.”

The boy shrugged. “Pretty much. Haven’t you ever ridden the bus to school before?”

“No,” Dean said, frowning down at a piece of gum he saw dangerously near his boot.

“It’s not so bad,” the boy said reassuringly. He dug into the sack by his hip, and pulled out a Ziploc baggie of cookies, quickly peeking at the driver before tilting the bag towards Dean. “Want one? My mom made ‘em for me. Just don’t let Mr. Gilman see you eating it.”

Dean waited until the bus driver was looking at the side mirror before shoving the entire cookie into his mouth, his cheeks bulging as he chewed. “’is pr’ee goo’,” he mumbled around his mouthful, a few crumbs escaping down his shirt.

The boy smiled shyly, tucking his lunch bag away once more. “Thanks.” He glanced over at his seatmate and said, “My name’s Matt.”

“Dean.”

With the loud squeal the bus pulled to a shuddering stop, rocking Dean in his seat. The other kids were already scrambling for the front of the bus, and he saw the familiar sight of the school parking lot just outside the windows.

He got to his feet and pushed his way towards the exit, Matt still a few steps behind.

“Are you taking the bus home?” Matt asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said, his frown returning at the thought.

“Great,” Matt said with a bright smile. “I’ll save you a seat.”  



End file.
